Dimitri
|fullname =Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd |jap_fullname = |alias =The Boar Prince Prince/King of Delusion The Tempest King The Savior King Didi |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =December 20 |fod_birth =20th of the Ethereal Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives =Blaiddyd (ancestor) Loog (ancestor) Klaus I (ancestor) Lambert (father) Unnamed mother Patricia (stepmother) Rufus (paternal uncle) Volkhard (step-uncle) Edelgard (stepsister) Oswald (distant relative) Godfrey (distant relative) Claude (distant relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: An Inevitable Encounter |class =Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Chris Hackney |jap_voiceby =Kaito Ishikawa Mai Nishikawa (young) |position = |faction(s) =Blue Lions |home =Fhirdiad |nationality =Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |occupation(s) =Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Squire of the Holy Kingdom Army (formerly) Student at the Officers Academy House leader of the Blue Lions King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus (Crimson Flower/Azure Moon) |age =17 (pre-timeskip) 23 (post-timeskip) |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |firstjoined =Prologue: An Inevitable Encounter |firstfought =Chapter 1: Three Houses (other routes)}} Dimitri is a playable character and one of the protagonists in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is the 17-year-old prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and leader of the Blue Lions. Dimitri possesses a minor Crest of Blaiddyd and wields lances as his main weapon. Profile Early life Dimitri is the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He was born in Imperial Year 1162 as the eldest son of King Lambert; his mother, the queen consort, perished in a plague that was later cured by Cornelia. He befriended Edelgard during her exile and she taught him how to dance. Dimitri gave her a dagger as a token of affection before she returned to the Adrestian Empire in 1174. He was the only surviving royal of the Tragedy of Duscur in 1176. Dimitri's uncle and Lambert's elder brother, Grand Duke Rufus of Itha, ruled as regent in Dimitri's stead. During the Kingdom's retaliatory subjugation of Duscur, he saved and befriended Dedue who became his vassal. He fought his maiden battle two years later, where he distinguished himself as a commander in quelling a rebellion in western Faerghus. Academy Phase In 1180, he enrolls as a student of the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery and serves as the house leader of the Blue Lions. Dimitri's childhood friends Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix are among his classmates. His story changes depending on what class Byleth chooses to teach. Blue Lions Byleth chooses to instruct the Blue Lions house, helping Dimitri grow into a capable leader. During the night of the Academy Ball, the Blue Lions vow to reunite in five years for the Millennium Festival. Dimitri agrees to the reunion and hopes that everyone can make it. However, hostile encounters with the Flame Emperor and Those Who Slither in the Dark drive Dimitri to become more ruthless. After the Ball, he confides to Byleth that Edelgard is his stepsister and that he gave her a dagger as a gift during their childhood. Dimitri suddenly hears voices and sees the Flame Emperor conversing with Thales. Believing that the Flame Emperor was responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur, he confronts them. The Flame Emperor denies involvement and vanishes, leaving behind a dagger which Dimitri recognizes. After Byleth merges with Sothis, Rhea instructs them to descend into the Holy Tomb and claim their power from the throne. The Flame Emperor interferes, seeking to raid the tomb of its Crest Stones, which leads to a skirmish. With most of the Emperor's forces dispatched, Dimitri unmasks their leader. To his shock and dismay, his suspicion that the Flame Emperor is Edelgard is confirmed. Outraged over her perceived involvement in his family's death, Dimitri snaps and slaughters her remaining forces. She is forced to retreat, but not before Dimitri vows to make Edelgard suffer for her crimes and kill her. Edelgard ascends the Adrestian Empire's throne, deposing Ionius IX and declaring war on the Church of Seiros. Dimitri fights beside Claude in the front lines to protect the Monastery from invasion. Although Edelgard and her vanguard are repelled, the invaders are reinforced by a larger army, forcing Rhea to enter the fray as a dragon. Byleth attempts to aid her, but Thales sends them plummeting into a ravine. Garreg Mach Monastery eventually falls into Imperial control, scattering the Knights of Seiros and personnel of the Officers Academy not affiliated with the Empire. Cindered Shadows War Phase Azure Moon After the fall of Garreg Mach Monastery and Byleth's disappearance, Dimitri is falsely accused of murdering Grand Duke Rufus, branded a traitor by Cornelia who declares Faerghus a vassal state of the Empire, and imprisoned for alleged regicide. He is able to escape imprisonment due to Dedue's apparent sacrifice but is presumed dead. At some point, he loses his right eye and lives a solitary life as a vagabond. Rumors of a sadistic warrior capable of slaying scores of soldiers begin to propagate throughout the Empire. In 1185, Byleth returns after a five year absence and finds Dimitri, now a shell of his former self, alone in the ruins of the Monastery surrounded by fresh corpses of Imperial soldiers. He mistakes them for a ghost but realizes that they are alive. A bandit gang raiding a nearby village spurs the two into combat. During the skirmish, they reunite with other members of the Blue Lions, fulfilling the promise they made as students. Determined to overthrow Cornelia and kill Edelgard, the Blue Lions reclaim the Monastery as their stronghold. With the Blue Lions reunited, Dimitri immediately plans on killing Edelgard by mobilizing his allies. The Monastery is suddenly attacked by Imperial forces in response to the Knights of Seiros returning to it. The Imperials are defeated and its leader Randolph is captured. Dimitri taunts Randolph, mocking his motivations as a general as well as concluding that they are both murderers. While Dimitri intends on slowly torturing the captive general, Byleth interferes and mercy kills Randolph. Acting on Byleth and Gilbert's counsel, Dimitri gathers more allies and support from the rebelling Kingdom nobles still loyal to him as the rightful King of Faerghus. In response to Rodrigue's pledge of support, they go to Ailell to link up with soldiers of House Fraldarius. However, they are intercepted by the forces of House Rowe led by Gwendal. After vanquishing the enemy, Rodrigue bestows Areadbhar to Dimitri and joins his crusade. Seeking to secure the Great Bridge of Myrddin, Dimitri faces off against the Empire. If Dedue's paralogue was completed during the Academy phase, he survives after helping Dimitri escape imprisonment. With the bridge under his control, Dimitri confronts Dedue and is relieved that he survived thanks to the aid of the same Duscur men he saved years prior. Dedue renews his pledge of loyalty to his liege lord but Dimitri makes him promise not to throw his life away again. Dimitri commands his forces to march into Adrestian territory, leading them to Gronder Field where the Blue Lions previously emerged victorious in their mock battle five years ago. For the first time since the war began, the three nations meet on the battlefield. The three-way battle is fierce and though Faerghus forces Edelgard to retreat, it is a Pyrrhic victory. Dimitri is outraged that she has escaped his grasp once more, but is fatigued from battle and urged by his allies to not pursue Edelgard due to Imperial reinforcements. Suddenly Fleche, a young maiden they encountered on the Great Bridge of Myrddin, appears on the battlefield and manages to wound Dimitri with her sword. Before she can land the final blow, Rodrigue shields Dimitri which allows Byleth to kill her. Rodrigue's sacrifice awakens Dimitri's conscience, and he realizes his lust for vengeance has not only consumed himself but affected others as well. Rodrigue absolves him of any responsibility for his death and tells Dimitri that he should live for his ideals rather than be shackled by ghosts of the past. With his dying breath, Rodrigue remarks that Dimitri resembles his late father Lambert. As a heavy downpour begins to fall, Byleth offers their hand to Dimitri and promises that they will continue to guide him. The other Blue Lions also vow to continue fighting alongside him. Afterwards, Dimitri apologizes to his allies for his foolishness. While not giving up on his quest to kill Edelgard, he declares his intent to liberate and reunite the Kingdom. Marching to Fhirdiad for the first time since his exile, Dimitri marshals his forces into the capital. Dimitri and his allies are able to penetrate Cornelia's fortifications and retake the city. When Dimitri confronts Cornelia, she reveals that his stepmother Patricia instigated the Tragedy of Duscur in order to be reunited with Edelgard. Dimitri is shocked by this claim but returns to the task at hand. With Cornelia ousted, Dimitri reluctantly walks out onto the castle balcony to find the people of Faerghus cheering his return. Dimitri takes his rightful place as King of Faerghus and continues his campaign against Edelgard. A messenger from the Leicester Alliance arrives in Faerghus with dire news that Volkhard is spearheading an Imperial invasion of Alliance territory. Dimitri and Byleth heed Claude's plea for assistance. They arrive in Derdriu with the assault already underway, but the Alliance has fortified the city and stalled the Empire's advance with skirmishes. The Kingdom's pincer attack turns the tide of battle and Volkhard's forces are defeated. Volkhard is mortally wounded, he evades Dimitri's questions concerning The Tragedy of Duscur and instead goads him to kill Edelgard before dying. Claude confesses that he gambled the Alliance's survival on Dimitri before he even retook Fhirdiad. He then hands Dimitri Failnaught and announces that he is abdicating as leader of the Alliance since the lords of the roundtable conference unanimously voted to accede into the Kingdom. After informing them of Rhea's imprisonment in Enbarr, Claude departs Fódlan on a personal mission. With the combined might of Faerghus and the former Alliance now at his disposal, Dimitri launches a proper invasion into the Empire. His army routs the garrison of Fort Merceus, slaying the Death Knight and securing a foothold in Imperial territory. A messenger from Margrave Gautier informs them that Faerghus has been pacified and will join forces with the Alliance army marching south. Dimitri briefly returns to Garreg Mach Monastery to interrogate a prisoner, who confesses that House Kleiman was a conspirator in the Tragedy of Duscur. Although disturbed by the revelation, he promptly returns to the front lines. As his forces approach Enbarr, Dimitri attempts to parley with Edelgard and learn her motivations for starting the war. She accepts on a whim and remembers her childhood in Faerghus after Dimitri returns her dagger, but the two are unable to compromise their world views. Dimitri besieges Enbarr and defeats a transformed Edelgard in battle. He attempts to reconcile with her, but she throws her dagger into his shoulder and he instinctively pierces her heart with Areadbhar, killing her. Forlorn, Dimitri is led away from the throne room by Byleth. In the aftermath, he is crowned the ruler of a united Fódlan. He spends the rest of his life reforming the continent; particularly alleviating poverty, improving foreign relations, and introducing a participatory form of government. With the assistance of Byleth, the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Dimitri ushers Fódlan into a new golden age. Silver Snow Dimitri is hiding in the Dukedom of Fraldarius after Dedue helped him escape execution in Fhirdiad. When the resistance army takes the Great Bridge of Myrddin, Gilbert is sent as an envoy to propose cooperation with Faerghus. Seteth allows them safe passage across the bridge, but declines to join them as he believes their advance towards Enbarr is reckless. Subsequently, news reaches Garreg Mach Monastery that Dimitri has died after his forces were decimated routing the Imperial Army at the Battle of Gronder Field. During that night, Byleth sees Dimitri. He laments the deaths of Rodrigue, Gilbert, and Dedue as well as his inability to restore the Kingdom or defeat the Empire. Before Dimitri is able to finish, Seteth interrupts and the prince vanishes. His ultimate fate is ambiguous, though many mourn Dimitri's death, Ferdinand believes that Byleth's encounter shows he is still alive. Verdant Wind Dimitri is able to escape execution in Fhirdiad thanks to Dedue's help and raises an army in secret. After the Alliance army secures the Great Bridge of Myrddin, Judith declares that an army flying the banners of House Blaiddyd has marched through Alliance territory unopposed and is rushing towards Gronder Field. Rather than sending envoys to negotiate safe passage through the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the unknown army instead heads further east into Ordelia territory and frees the bridges from Imperial control. Dimitri leads his army into the three-way battle, attacking anyone in his path. Although the battle was fierce, the outnumbered Alliance army emerges victorious. He is last seen fighting until exhaustion in pursuit of Edelgard. The rearguard covering the Empire's retreat kills him after he collapses. Dedue survives the battle and vows to continue Dimitri's quest for vengeance. Crimson Flower Dimitri ascends the throne of Faerghus and consolidates his power throughout the Kingdom by swearing fealty to the Church of Seiros. He gives asylum to Rhea and the Knights of Seiros in Fhirdiad, exiles Cornelia to prevent intrigue in the capital, and has Rodrigue escort her to Arianrhod and garrison the city with Fraldarius soldiers to ensure the loyalty of House Rowe. After the fall of the Leicester Alliance, the remnants of the Eastern Church flee to Fhirdiad. When Arianrhod is destroyed by javelins of light, Dimitri swears to avenge the fallen. As the Black Eagle Strike Force marches towards the Kingdom capital, Dimitri tells Rhea that his heir will continue the Blaiddyd bloodline and directs her to position the Knights of Seiros to flank Edelgard's forces before he intercepts them at the Tailtean Plains. The rain delays Rhea's advance, forcing the Kingdom to make first contact with the Empire. Hubert notes that Dimitri has grown shrewd, as his younger self would have simply charged the front lines rather than adopt a defensive formation in anticipation of Rhea's maneuver. Dimitri is distraught when some of his soldiers willingly turn themselves into demonic beasts, and chides Dedue for giving them Crest Stones without his consent. Dimitri is eventually defeated and slain by Edelgard. If Dedue is defeated before transforming into a demonic beast, Dimitri will instead die peacefully in his vassal's arms. Personality Dimitri is a sincere young man who seems like the embodiment of chivalry, but a shade of darkness lies beneath his cheerful demeanor. Despite being a royal, he dislikes formality and pretentious people, preferring his allies to be frank. Dimitri has a strange sense of humor, which is evident by his fondness for Alois's corny jokes. By his own admission, he finds them humorous precisely because they are terrible. His personality is nearly identical to his stepmother Patricia. According to Hapi, there is an uncanny resemblance in the way they interact with people and show anger. He enjoys combat training, weapon repair, and long rides but dislikes fragile objects and delicate work as he is unable to control his prodigious strength. Despite this, he is agile and became a capable dancer under Edelgard's tutelage. Like Edelgard, he is uncomfortable with scorching heat. Dimitri suffers from ageusia and survivor's guilt as a result of the slaughter in the Tragedy of Duscur. The former leaves him as the only person able to stomach Flayn's food and the latter causes him to see apparitions of the dead. He is close to Dedue and admits that being able to save someone gave him a reason to live. He also dismisses the Crest system and noblesse oblige as excuses used by the aristocracy to oppress the weak. While disdainful of the status quo, he believes that overthrowing the prevailing social order would be more detrimental; instead preferring to reform society through a war of position, by gaining control of corrupt institutions and purging them from within. Near the end of his academic year in the Blue Lions route, Dimitri develops an obsessive hatred of Edelgard after discovering she is the Flame Emperor and is determined to kill her personally. The series of tragedies that follow Edelgard's revelation and declaration of war takes a heavy toll on his psyche. By the time he reunites with Byleth, Dimitri has already lost any semblance of happiness and composure he had as a student, becoming brooding, cynical, and ruthless. When reunited with his former classmates, he is brusque and coldly dismisses them as mere tools to exact his revenge. Dimitri's five years of isolation have also exacerbated his survivor's guilt. He openly converses with apparitions of his deceased parents and Glenn, promising to appease them with Edelgard's death. His indignation blinds him to the needs of others and he demonstrates a reckless disregard for his own well-being. Despite this, he still shows empathy to those orphaned by war. Dimitri is unable to justify killing for one's ideals, and so he rejects the notion of taking up arms for a higher cause as sophistry. Thus, he dehumanizes all killers as monsters and is not above maiming and torturing his captive foes. This disdain extends to himself, as shown by his willingness to be wounded and disfigured by his enemies. However, he is oddly sympathetic to those who are also motivated by revenge, and was willing to die by Fleche's hands as atonement for her brother's death. Byleth's influence determines Dimitri's fate. In the routes where Byleth does not instruct him, Dimitri will die consumed by vengeance or peacefully in the Crimson Flower route if Dedue is defeated before he transforms into a demonic beast. If he is Byleth's chosen house leader, his obsession with appeasing the dead fades after Rodrigue sacrifices himself to thwart Fleche's assassination attempt. This event restores Dimitri's sanity and he resolves to fight for his beliefs together with his allies, unburdened by the ghosts of his past. Reflecting on his exile, Dimitri would later confess to Byleth that experiencing abject poverty while living in the slums deeply affected him. The plight of the poor inspired him to change Fódlan from the ground up. Though unsure of his fitness to be king, the people's support upon liberating Fhirdiad bolsters his desire to serve them. After the war, Dimitri becomes a benevolent king beloved by the masses for his societal reforms and participatory form of government. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats |-|White Clouds= |-|Cindered Shadows= |Chrm = 20 }} As an Enemy Rivalry of the Houses |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= Battle of the Eagle and Lion |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} To War at Gronder (Verdant Wind) |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} *Drops upon defeat Combat at Tailtean Plains |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} Growth Rates |55% |60% |20% |50% |50% |25% |40% |20% |55% |} Maximum Stats |99 |87 |38 |69 |69 |42 |57 |36 |77 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | Aura |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Dimitri is first playable in the prologue and will stay with Byleth if they choose to teach the Blue Lions house in the next chapter. Otherwise, he is unrecruitable in the other two houses. Note that any items that Dimitri has in the prologue will be lost if another house is chosen, so it is best to trade with Byleth before the prologue ends. Overall As the main Lord of the Azure Moon route, Dimitri can be deployed on almost every map. Of the Lord trio, he is the most durable with a high HP growth and good Defense growth and boasts the highest Strength growth in the game, making him an excellent front line unit capable of taking punishment from enemies. His only downsides are his mediocre Resistance and Luck growths, leaving him vulnerable to Mages and susceptible to critical hits as well as slightly lowering his critical hit and magical avoid. As a bearer of the minor Crest of Blaiddyd, he can double his damage output when using combat arts at the cost of more weapon durability, which is useful in dire situations but has a very low activation rate and will require some equipment management. Given his skill levels, Dimitri will have easy access to the Myrmidon class family (Myrmidon, Mercenary, Thief, Swordmaster), Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Paladin), and his exclusive Lord class family (Lord, High Lord, Great Lord). However, his class repertoire lacks versatility compared to the other main characters. Dimitri should also be prioritized for Tutoring during the Academy Phase, as he cannot be Tutored nor affected by Goals and Group Tasks from Chapter 13 to Chapter 17. Compared to the other lords, he only has four in-game months of Tutoring and Goal experience during the War Phase. Specifically, his affinity for Lances and budding talent in Riding encourage Dimitri to progress through the cavalry class line. Although mastery of this class progression is not necessary, they do offer useful abilities such as Desperation from Cavalier. In terms of master class, while Wyvern Lord is tempting due to its high statline, Dimitri has low starting levels for Flying and Axes as well as a bane in the latter. A suitable alternative would be Bow Knight, as this class avoid his banes and +2 Bow Range synergizes well with his Seal Movement budding talent and Canto. Despite his bane in Axes, it is worthwhile to class him into Brigand to acquire Death Blow, which will provide a damage boost to player phase attacks. Advancing Dimitri to War Master will require diligence, but learning Quick Riposte will allow him to double while preventing follow-up attacks on enemy phase if his HP ≥ 50%. Flying is also worth investing in for Alert Stance+, which combines well with Dimitri's post-timeskip personal skill, giving him excellent Avoid chance on enemy phase if he has full HP. However, these skills may require New Game+ or grinding unlimited auxiliary battles on Normal difficulty. Dimitri excels in utilizing battalion skills as he is the only unit in the game that can access both Battalion Vantage and Battalion Wrath. When using these skills with a weapon like Wo Dao or Killer Lance equipped, a high Dexterity Dimitri can easily achieve 100% critical chance during the enemy phase and kill enemy units before they can retaliate. If Quick Riposte is acquired, this combination will let Dimitri inflict two critical hits before the enemy can counter. After the timeskip, Dimitri receives the King of Lions Corps battalion, whose Wave Attack gambit is effective against Armored foes. He receives the Hero's Relic Areadbhar after Chapter 15, which grants him the combat art Atrocity, allowing Dimitri to deal effective damage to every enemy type as well as +15 Might and +20 Hit at the cost of -3 weapon durability. Tea Party Conversations Supports *Byleth *Dedue *Felix *Ashe *Sylvain *Mercedes *Annette *Ingrid *Raphael *Marianne *Flayn *Gilbert *Alois *Catherine *Hapi Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;The Protector :''Crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Known for his chivalry, it seems a darkness may lurk beneath the surface. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Noble Lance Retribution }} Skills Overall Base Set Dimitri is similar to many Lance Cavalier units, which tend to have physical bulk and high Attack. His middling Speed makes him susceptible to follow-up attacks and low Resistance leaves him vulnerable to Mages and Dragons. However, these glaring weakness are mitigated by his base kit. Noble Lance grants +3 Attack augmenting Dimitri's base stat to an impressive 55 at neutral IV. His weapon's unique effect ameliorates his Speed issue. If both he and his opponent are at 100% HP or both have HP < 100%, he is guaranteed a follow-up attack. This synergizes well with his high Attack, allowing him to deal massive damage to his enemies so long as he maintains the threshold to utilize its effect. While it requires some coordination, the output is worth it. Vengeance takes 50% of Dimitri's current damage and adds it to his attack. Since the special is dependent on HP, it can be devastating or inconsequential. Dimitri has Death Blow 4, giving him a solid +8 to his Attack when he initiates, bringing his Attack to 63 at neutral IV upon initiation. Lull Attack Defense neutralizes any visible Attack/Defense buff his opponent has and inflicts a -3 Attack/Defense debuff on them during combat, further enhancing his damage and bulk. Counters Dimitri is weak to mages as his neutral 18 Resistance is too low to resist magic attacks, even from those at weapon disadvantage. His cavalry status is a double-edged sword, while it gives him excellent movement, he is vulnerable to cavalry effective weapons like Zanbato or Ridersbane. All three forms of Micaiah can easily nuke him, even without their cavalry effective weapons, negating the use of Grani's Shield. Dragon units can deal heavy damage as well as Staff units with Dazzling Staff/Wrathful Staff who can engage him without fear of retaliation. Otherwise, standard bulky green units like Surtr and Hector can tank him and retaliate with weapon advantage. Skill Inheritance As with most cavalry units, Reposition is recommended as a standard positioning skill. His remaining kit is flexible, Bonfire or Luna can deal greater and more consistent damage boosts when his special procs. He can also make great use of Galeforce as it will help him maneuver across the map, especially if used in tandem with a Heavy Blade seal. Movement skills such as Wings of Mercy, Hit and Run, and Drag Back are suggested as a B Skill. The C Skill is best suited for cavalry support skills as he can benefit from his allies' cavalry buffs while benefiting them in return. Savage Blow is an excellent alternative, as it is unlikely for him to escape all battles unscathed and will allow him to continue utilizing Noble Lance's effect with a Dancer on standby or Galeforce active. Quotes Three Houses :Dimitri/Quotes Heroes :Dimitri/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Dimitri - Savior King :After his coronation, Dimitri spent his life reforming and ruling justly over Fódlan. He focused particularly on improving living situations for orphans and improving foreign relations. He was known for listening intently to the voices of all, and for instituting a new form of government in which the people were free to be active participants. He lived for his people and alongside them, and was thusly dubbed the Savior King. Dimitri and Byleth :Paired with the end of the war, the joyous marriage of Byleth, the newly-appointed archbishop, and Dimitri, the newly-crowned king of Faerghus, gave the people of Fódlan much to celebrate. The two were devoted to improving life for the people and to seeking greater wisdom in order to reform the government and the church from the inside out. As leaders of church and state respectively, at times they engaged in heated debate. Even still, when enjoying a long horse ride or a quiet evening, they were not as the world saw them, but rather two adoring spouses, desperately in love. They remained as such for the rest of their days. Dimitri and Marianne :Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. Several years after his coronation, he took Marianne, whom he loved dearly, as his queen. Many of Dimitri's greatest achievements can be traced to wisdom provided by Marianne, who had received tutelage from her adoptive father, Margrave Edmund. Many years later, when Dimitri fell to illness, he clutched his queen's hand until the very end. The queen's journal, uncovered after her passing, contained recounts of their time together. The last words, penned with trembling hand, are: "I would not trade our time together or the happiness we knew for anything." Dimitri and Annette :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side every step of the way was his queen, Annette, whose wisdom provided not only reliable counsel, but a whole assortment of revolutionary policies. The royal couple's sincere approach to governance earned them widespread acclaim, securing their line as a dynasty that lasted for generations to come. Their married life was said to be full of love and cheer. Dimitri and Mercedes :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and took his friend, Mercedes, as his queen. Most were shocked by his choice, as she did not come from a distinguished noble line. Still, when the people saw her devotion to healing the damage caused by the war, they decided she was the ideal match for the one they called the Savior King. It is said that the couple led busy but happy lives, and that they never failed to express their appreciation for one another, no matter the hardship. Dimitri and Ingrid :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side every step of the way was Ingrid, who left House Galatea to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. As they worked together to restore the Kingdom, the pair fell in love and were eventually married. But while Ingrid was happy to play the role of queen, and to support her husband in public and in private, she insisted on taking up a weapon and serving on the front lines in battle. Dimitri and Catherine :Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. Two years after his coronation, he announced his marriage to Catherine. The people speculated wildly about how this union came to be. Some said that Dimitri spent two full years wooing her, while others suggested that the matter was resolved by a duel. In any case, the couple worked tirelessly to reform the Kingdom, but despite their busy days, it is said that they always found time for sparring, and that the clash of steel could be heard throughout the castle at all hours. Dimitri and Flayn :Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. Some time after his coronation, he took Flayn, who now enjoyed a position of prominence in the church, as his queen. Many speculated at first that the marriage was politically motivated, but it is said that over time the love they had for one another became clear to see. Their lives were full of warmth and tranquility. Many years later, when Dimitri passed, his journals revealed that he had kept a meticulous record of all the meals he and his wife had enjoyed together. Dimitri and Felix :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side every step of the way was his right-hand adviser, Duke Felix Fraldarius. Their lifelong bond grew so strong over time that, when Dimitri finally passed, it is said that Felix's grief was more potent even than the queen's. The stories of their lives were passed down to future generations as chivalric tales that rivaled those of Loog, the King of Lions, and his sworn friend, Kyphon. Dimitri and Dedue :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and his loyal vassal, Dedue, remained ever at his side. Among Dimitri's achievements was the reconciliation with Duscur: an extraordinary effort that required extensive negotiations to get past a history of betrayal and oppression. It was a trying task, but Dimitri never once considered giving up. While they behaved as lord and vassal in public, it is said that Dimitri and Dedue were more like family in private. When Dimitri finally fell to illness, Dedue tended to his liege's deathbed, and then took up a post at his grave for the rest of his days. When the time came, they were buried beside each other. Dimitri and Gilbert :Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side was the knight, Gustave, who had discarded the name of Gilbert and reaffirmed his oath of fealty to the royal family. After many more years of service, in which the trust between them grew and never wavered, Gustave finally wished to retire. Though he bristled slightly at Dimitri's request to look after and tutor the young prince, it is said that Gustave took on that duty with due patience and solemnity for the remainder of his life. Dimitri and Hapi :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He focused first and foremost on the restoration of the Kingdom but at the same time worked to expose the schemes of Cornelia and of those who conspired to bring about the Tragedy of Duscur. Always by his side was Hapi, who relentlessly pursued those who slither in the dark and, with Dimitri's help, discovered a magic spell to rid herself of her condition. Once all had settled down, the pair was known to have tea together often in the capital. It is said that Dimitri's tendency to discuss politics during tea time frequently moved Hapi to smirk, shake her head, and sigh. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Dimitri appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a background character at Garreg Mach Monastery and as a collectible spirit in both his Academy and War Phase appearances. Byleth's third alternate palette is based off of Dimitri. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Dimitri is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Dimitri is a male given name, it is the Slavic variant of the Greek name Demetrius ("devoted to Demeter," the goddess of fertility, agriculture, and sacred law). Alexandre is the French, Portuguese, Catalan, and Galician form of Alexander, meaning "defender of the people" in Greek. Blaiddyd is the moniker of a legendary Brittonic king who encouraged the practice of necromancy, the name means "Wolf-lord" in Welsh. Trivia *Dimitri shares his English voice actor, Chris Hackney, with Boey in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia and Heroes as well as Quan in Heroes. *Due to House Riegan being a cadet branch of the Blaiddyd royal family, Dimitri is distantly related to Claude. *Dimitri shares the alias "Tempest King" with Joshua from The Sacred Stones. *Dimitri is the only house leader to have two playable retainers — Dedue, and Gilbert after the timeskip. *Dimitri stands at 180cm (or about 5’11”), growing to 188cm (or about 6’2”) after the timeskip. *As a Lord in the Academy phase, Dimitri's eyes on his sprite will change color to match his affiliation — blue as a player unit, red as an enemy, and yellow as a third army enemy. This quirk is not present for Edelgard or Claude, and stops for Dimitri after the timeskip. *In Chapter 17 of the Crimson Flower route, Dimitri's sprite depicts him with an eyepatch even though he does not lose his right eye. *Dimitri has the most portraits in the game. In Azure Moon, Verdant Wind, and Silver Snow, Dimitri has bags under his eyes which disappear after Chapter 17 of the Azure Moon route as well as a childhood portrait during a flashback in Chapter 21. While in the Crimson Flower route he still has his right eye. *Dimitri has the highest amount of critical hit quotes in the series at 12. Four during the Academy Phase, four after the timeskip but before Chapter 18, and four from Chapter 18 of the Azure Moon route onwards. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Byleth's Dimitri costume is the only one where the dagger is recolored. The color scheme matches the dagger Dimitri gave to Edelgard. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri won 1st place in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. He ranked 1st with 30.2% of the vote among those who completed the game and 32.4% overall. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri won 1st place in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 1st among those who completed the game with 415 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Dimitri won 1st place in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He ranked 1st for males and 1st overall with 1,335 votes. He also placed 1st among S-Supports chosen in the first playthrough with 596 votes. *In the December 2019 issue of Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri ranked 8th in the character popularity poll for most favorite Nintendo character. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri won 1st place in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 1st among those who completed the game with 310 points. *In the January 2020 issue of Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri ranked 4th in the character popularity poll for most favorite Nintendo character. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri won 1st place in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 1st among those who completed the game with 213 points. *In the February 2020 issue of Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri ranked 8th in the character popularity poll for most favorite Nintendo character. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri won 1st place in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 1st among those who completed the game with 36.7% of the vote. *In the March 2020 issue of Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dimitri ranked 8th in the character popularity poll for most favorite Nintendo character. *In the fourth Fire Emblem Heroes: Choose Your Legends popularity poll, Dimitri won 1st place for males with 69,448 votes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters